


Heather

by rlndere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, F/M, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, all of this happens bc of a stupid sweater wow, based on that one conan gray song, but only when he's insulting himself or when he's pissed, deidara is lowkey ooc, eventual hidadei, i'll admit everyone is lowkey ooc, implied obirin, obito is oblivious as hell, one sided obidei, so basically when it's necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlndere/pseuds/rlndere
Summary: "i still remember, third of december."In which Deidara likes Obito, Obito likes Rin, and Hidan? Hidan is there to comfort Deidara.- inspired by the song "heather" by conan gray
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 68
Kudos: 44





	1. 3rd of december

**"i still remember, 3rd of december, me in your sweater. you said it looked better on me than it did you."**

* * *

Deidara stands in the midst of the snow, admiring how pretty the neighbourhood looks after being covered in blankets of snowfall. He rubs his gloved hands together, generating a source of heat to warm up his palms.

The harsh winter weather is unbearable to some. It's surprising how so many places immediately adjust to this setting, as if it's been stuck with them since yesterday. Only foolish people would be caught lingering in this crude weather, but Deidara doesn't mind. He believes it's worth staying outside for.

He loves the way the snow feels on his skin, how each design is different and unique in their own special way. Watching it dissolve into water drops as it touches him makes him smile, it intrigues the blond. In his eyes, it's art.

While he loves the snow, it always has a habit of interrupting wonderful moments. It nibbles at his body and destroys the lovely feeling of bliss. His best friend, Obito, doesn't understand how someone could resist the intense winter chill. To him, it's easier to watch the snowfall from behind a window where it's comfortable and heated.

"Hey, I don't think that's going to help you warm up.", Obito points out but the blond only shrugs as they walk, watching as the snow begins to fall heavier and as it grows uncomfortably colder.

He shuffles close to Obito, linking his arm with his and rests his head against his shoulder, attempting to contain his body heat. Obito looks at him, noting how Deidara's face is completely rosy and how his eyes are drooping closed thanks to the immense wind factor.

"Deidara, you're freezing."

The blond chuckles. "I've realized, yeah."

Obito sighs, shifting until Deidara is off of his shoulder and takes his jacket off. Deidara, who isn't aware of their current situation, stares at the ground as the snowflakes dance around him and his worn out boots.

"Here, take this.", Obito says, shoving his dark violet sweater towards his friend.

The fabric startles Deidara, his eyes widen but his face softens after realizing what he's offering. He shakes his head, pushing it back to Obito.

"I can't take that from you.", he answers. "I'm going to be fine, yeah."

"No, you're not.", he states, shoving it back and the other boy holds it in his hands for a split second. "You're going to freeze, so yeah, you can take it."

Deidara frowns. He accepts his sweater, tugging it over his head. It's a bit tight but he doesn't mind, it smells of lavender and sweet oranges, an odd but strangely pleasant combination.

Thanking him quietly, he turns around, focusing on the snow falling around them. He's too busy admiring the snow to notice the growing smirk on Obito's face.

"Hey Dei?"

"Hm?"

"You should keep it, it looks better on you anyway.", he says with a smile, shoving his hands in his pockets as they continue to walk.

It takes Deidara a moment to understand what Obito is saying but as realization dawns over him, a soft smile takes his face.


	2. (while i die)

**"only if you knew, how much i liked you. but i watch your eyes as she walks by. what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than the blue sky. she's got you mesmerized (while i die)."**

* * *

"And I'll be honest, I would've eaten all the dango if my mom didn't tell me to stop. Seriously, they're the best thing ever!", Obito rambles on. "You can't just tell me to stop eating them, that's like telling a kid to stop obsessing over their favourite cartoon character. It's just impossible. You get me, right Dei?"

Deidara's eyes soften as he nods. "I do.", he replies. "I understand, Tobi, yeah."

Him calling Deidara 'Dei' and the other calling him 'Tobi' is their little thing, it's their way of making a promise. It's something sweet and simple that Deidara cherishes, their nicknames are what defines their levels of trust for each other. Obito beams a smile, one that could light up an entire town, before continuing his rant.

Although he never properly understands what Obito is saying, Deidara finds his actions rather fascinating. The way he flails his hands around, using gestures to paint a bigger picture. How he increases in speed when talking about something he's passionate about, or the way Obito can easily tie two unrelated ideas together.

Deidara could listen to him talk about dango and how he deserves to rule the world for hours. Obito has a charm, he has this one thing which lures Deidara in even further. With a sweet honey-suckle voice, Deidara could declare him as the sweet to his sour.

As he progresses, Obito's words become nothing but mush. Deidara's too busy admiring him from the side, stealing quick glances whenever he isn't looking. He likes his randomness and personality, his looks are just an added bonus. It's what made him perfect.

"It's absurd, I get it. But we're rivals, we're friends, whatever. I swear, the next time I see Kakashi, I'm going to-"

"Hm?", Deidara raises his head. "You're going to what?"

He looks beside Obito, noticing how his eyes are fixated on someone behind them. Deidara squints to identify who Obito is gazing at, as the person steps closer, he frowns as they finally appear in vision.

Rin, Rin, Rin.

It's always about Rin. With impeccable style and a smile brighter than the sun, it's no wonder she seized the attention of everyone around her. Including Obito. Deidara is well aware of how much Obito likes her, no matter how hard he attempts to hide it. He often watches as Obito's black eyes follow Rin around. So as black follows Rin, a pair of blue follow Obito.

Deidara isn't the jealous type of person. He simply doesn't like it when someone else has Obito's attention. Or flirts with him. He also doesn't like the way Rin has the ability to make Obito weak in the knees, make butterflies fly in his stomach, and hates how he couldn't do the same. It's as if she has him wrapped around her finger, and Deidara despises it. But no, he isn't jealous.

"Mhm, yeah.. She genuinely looks great, Obito."

So maybe he is jealous. He has to take on the role of being Obito's best friend and listen to him as he goes off over Rin's outfit. In his words, she looks "remarkably cute" today. Deidara believes so otherwise, there's nothing special about a fuzzy white coat with decorative fur for a hood. But he smiles and nods as Obito states how beautiful she looks.

"Hey Dei?", Obito starts as he slowly stops, daring not to take his eyes off Rin. "I'm going to go now."

"Wait, what?", Deidara narrows his brows. "Tobi, wait-"

Deidara spins but Obito is already making his way through the snow, heading straight towards the one Deidara yearns to be.


	3. why would u ever kiss me

**"why would you ever kiss me? i'm not even half as pretty."**

* * *

Deidara is staring at his reflection in the mirror with Obito's sweater clinging around his torso. It's been three days and Obito hasn't asked for it back, and Deidara isn't in a hurry to return it. If he couldn't have Obito, he could always wear his sweater, right? The tingy lavender and orange fragrance is fading away, but Deidara continues to wear it every night, not caring that it isn't his.

Even though he's the one with the sweater on, he can't help but compare himself to Obito's love interest. Deidara isn't unattractive, at least, he doesn't think he is. He sometimes captures the attention of some of his classmates, but not as often as Itachi or Sasuke.

Completely oblivious to his own following of admirers, he notices the way Rin Nohara dresses. She stands out whereas Deidara blends in, and her rich brown eyes make his blue ones appear dull under the sun. Rin is a girl, Deidara is a boy, and he knows Obito well enough to say he doesn't swing that way.

So Deidara can only imagine, he can only dream about how it would feel to become Rin. If he could be just as pretty as her. Would Obito be interested in him? Would Obito want to kiss him? Hold his hand? Would Obito take him out on dates? The possibilities are endless, and Deidara is willing to sacrifice anything for Obito's happiness.

_ tobi: Open the door!! _

_ tobi: I can't believe you're making me wait _

_ tobi: out in the cold _

_ tobi: i bet this is just to hurt me _

_ tobi: I stg you're killing me out here _

_ tobi: I hate you Dei >:( _

Deidara looks down at his phone with a smile.

_ dei: love you too x _

The delusional side of Deidara is convinced that this would be the moment where Obito would confess his undenying love for him. That isn't going to happen, it's unrealistic, but quickly uses his fingers to brush through his hair. Just in case.

He runs down the stairs, nearly tripping twice, and flings the door open. There stands Obito with a lopsided grin on his face and snow in his hair.

"Dei! Hi."

The smile falters on his face once he notices what Deidara is wearing. His purple sweater, no longer lavender scented.

"Hey, is that my sweater?"

Deidara let his smile drop as his eyes widen, backing away as he frantically shuts the door. Obito stands on the other side with his eyebrows furrowed together. He doesn't mind Deidara wearing it, if anything, he wants to make sure it gets washed.

"Dei, open up!", he cries, turning around as a car runs down the road. "It's freezing out here!"

Deidara can never say no to Obito. So he opens the door again, this time, with the sweater lazily folded in his arms.

"Hey, again. I came by to pick up my sweater you were wearing a moment ago.", Obito explains with a sweet smile, and Deidara fumbles with the fabric before nodding.

"Right. Sorry, yeah.", he mutters as he pushes the purple pile to Obito. To anyone else, it would have been a simple job but for Deidara, he feels like he's giving away part of his soul to Obito Uchiha. He sighs as Obito takes it from him, stuffing it in his bag.

"Thanks Dei, I'll see you tomorrow.", he says, zipping his bag closed as he meets Deidara's eyes. "You're lucky you smell good."

"You're welco- Huh?"

Obito doesn't answer, he leaves Deidara standing again but the blond isn't mad. He can never be mad at Obito. The small grin on his face makes it impossible, Obito makes it impossible.


	4. u gave her ur sweater

**"you gave her your sweater, it's just polyester, but you like her better."**

* * *

Deidara is an artist. He is often spotted in the art room during his freetime, sculpting the next big thing. His room is a world of clay models and scrapped concepts. Art is an explosion, with something so beautiful and fleeting, it only brings him to his knees as he looks up in awe at the blast. His passion for art has stuck with Deidara for the longest time that he wouldn't know who he would be today without it.

When they were younger, Obito and Deidara would participate in arts and crafts together. They would combine Obito's vivid imagination and Deidara's perception of art to create something beyond perfect. They would joke about becoming an artist duo, but shortly after entering secondary school, Obito abandoned art and left Deidara to carry out their dreams alone.

Not many things give Deidara a sense of joy. He doesn't have many friends, aside from Obito, mainly since he isn't the extroverted type. But going on about art is something he could do and become overwhelmed with that sparkling sensation. Admittingly, being around Obito constantly gives him that euphoria, but he has to settle for second best.

"Next up, we have Deidara from class 3-C, presenting his collection of clay sculptures!"

It isn't unusual for Deidara to show off his art at school. He would situate himself in the auditorium and act as a performer, going into great detail about the clay display he made for the occasion. The self-centred boy would vanish, unleashing a completely new persona where Deidara is bold and dynamic. Just like his creations.

He takes a breath, exhaling deeply as he drags his display onto the stage as the crowd roars with applause. The wheels clutter, squeaking to a halt as Deidara rests it in the middle. He steps up, tightening his small ponytail as someone from the school's tech crew helps lower the microphone for him.

"Thank you, yeah.", Deidara says, gripping the mic as he pulls it up to his chin. The audience dies down as he begins his introduction, some people more intrigued than others.

The inspiration behind Deidara's art is love, specifically, the love he has holds for Obito. He's not a romantic, but he becomes a hopeless one in Obito's presence. But nobody knows that, they assume it's based on someone from their school but never in a million years would they believe it's about Obito. Fortunately for him, Obito doesn't know, and wishes Deidara the best with the person he's trying to impress. It only makes Deidara laugh.

He tears off the flimsy dusty sheet covering the cart, revealing his design. Deidara smiles, hearing the crowd murmur breathless "Ooo's" and "Ahh's". For Konoha High's annual Art's Night, Deidara is showcasing his piece inspired by Greek Goddess, Aphrodite. With her symbols of clay doves and sparrows carrying roses in their beaks, they soar around the two swans creating a heart with their bodies. Deidara's artwork screams perfection, and he knows it. He isn't upset over having to blow it up into sparks of fireworks, in fact, that's how he ends all of his performances. He ends them with a blast, sending the audience into cries and cheers of happiness.

Nothing could disrupt Deidara's bright mood, not even Rin. Rin in her own clothes that is. Her in Obito's sweater is different. Deidara doesn't like how the purple fabric falls loosely over her body.

Deidara's smile falters slightly as the two take a seat near the front of the stage. Obito never fails to miss a performance, even when they weren't on the best terms. The smile returns as Deidara realizes Obito is still  _ his _ best friend, and nothing can get in between them. He still has a spot in Obito's heart that is reserved for him.

It doesn't make him fall for Obito any less, he still wants the sweater on his body. He wants Obito to look at him the way he's staring at Rin's lips. He no longer has his attention, and he's the one performing.

"It's time for the grand finale, yeah! It's not an art show without it ending in a bang, hm!", the sharp change in his tone captures everyone's attention, including Obito's. Deidara frowns as he spreads his emotion-bound voice. Why doesn't Obito like him?

As he raises his hand, his figures explode, blowing up and creating a mess of clay all over the stage. The lumps of white ignite, popping with sparks and set off like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

This is where Deidara would exclaim his infamous catchphrase, "Art is an explosion!", but silence is heard from him in the auditorium of hundreds. He's turned to face his art, but his eyes are fixed on Obito and Rin.

He listens to everything Obito says, and always tries his best to keep him happy. Is he not worth his time anymore? Has his obsession with art driven Obito away? Has he become that much of a bore? He doesn't know what to do, but he won't admit defeat just yet.

Deidara is crying. He never cries, and Obito knows that. But when Deidara expresses his gratitude for attending and quickly rushes offstage, Obito doesn't follow.

In fact, someone else does.

"Hey..", a voice calls out to Deidara, they peer over his shoulder and is met with big bluebell eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Blondie, you okay?"

Deidara raises his head at the nickname. He shakes his head, wiping away his tears with his sleeve as the stranger sits next to him.

"It's..", he hesitates for a brief second before gaining the courage to speak. "It's nothing, hm. I'm okay."

"Now that's bullshit, it clearly is something.", the man hands him some tissues he collected from the bathroom. Deidara accepts them, holding it in his hand before scrunching it up to a ball. "Your performance is by far my favourite, it always has been. The way you end your show is unique, I've never seen an artist destroy their art before. It makes you stand out."

Deidara sadly smiles, using the scrunched up sheet to dab away another few tears. "You really think so, yeah?"

"'Course I do. You were great, and I know you think that too.", he says and Deidara nods slowly, now getting a closer look at the boy. He looks familiar, Deidara thinks he's a student in fourth year, and notes how he has a nice rosary. "Anyone who doesn't take the time to appreciate your art is a dick, they're missing out on someone amazing."

The stranger realizes Deidara is frowning, and now he's frowning, hoping what he said didn't offend the artist. He clears his throat and scratches his neck, unsure of what to say.

"I.. I noticed you run off the stage, which was weird, so I followed you here and.. I'm glad I did."

"Weird?", Deidara repeats, letting out a light chuckle. "Weird how, hm?"

The other shrugs. "Just a hunch..", he mutters, picking at the hem of his sleeves. "You seem sad, sadder than usual.. What's on your mind?"

Deidara sniffles. "If I tell you, you'll call me stupid."

"If you're stupid, then I'm a dumbass.", he states with a smile. "I promise I won't insult you."

Deidara reflects his smile, no longer hugging his knees. Something about this guy seems promising, and he's easy to talk to. So here Deidara is, sitting next to a student he barely knows, and talking about what's weighing his mind.

"It's just..", Deidara cuts off his sentence with a sigh, his glossy eyes darting the tiled floor. "..I wish I were Rin."


	5. i'm getting colder

**"watch as she stands with her, holding your hand. put your arm 'round her shoulder, now i'm getting colder."**

* * *

Hidan.

His name is Hidan, and Hidan is the one who cheered Deidara up with his embarrassing second year stories. Deidara hasn't had a good laugh from anyone other than Obito in years, so he decides Hidan is a keeper.

Hidan and Deidara get along easily and quickly grew close together, but Obito remains as his closest friend. Not that he deserves the spot, he began to abandon him to hang out with Rin regularly. So Deidara sought out to hang with Hidan and his friends instead.

Deidara ignores the way Obito's hand brushes against his own. He disregards the way his heart is screaming at him to lock fingers with Obito. It would look strange to see three people holding hands as they walk down the street.

Today, Deidara invited Obito over for movie night. He knows the only reason why Obito agreed on coming is because Rin is supposed to be busy tonight. It turns out Rin isn't busy after all.

"Hey! I _can_ reach it!"

Deidara looks up to find Rin on her toes to bring her arm around Obito's shoulder. The taller of the two of them grins down at her, letting out a joyous laugh as Rin pouts, her cheeks all puffed up and it makes Obito blush. Deidara instantly pulls out his phone.

_dei: you up for movies at my place?_

It takes less than a second for Hidan to respond, bringing a smile to the blond's face.

_hidan: FUCK YEAH!!_

_hidan: there's no need to ask me twice_

_hidan: i'll be there in 5_

Hidan can be heard from miles away, shouting and grabbing the attention of all the nearby residents. Deidara flushes red, he wasn't lying when he said he'd be there in five. Obito may talk a lot, but Hidan is straight up loud. 

Deidara notices Obito and his partner distancing themselves from himself and Hidan. It hurts. But as the days pass by, Deidara grows used to the numb feeling. Obito doesn't like Hidan, and Deidara could care less. He's allowed to make his own friends who respect him and who don't leave him to cry alone.

With that in mind, Deidara grins and grabs Hidan's hand, watching as a blush crawls onto his face. The two aren't romantically involved, but they enjoy messing with observers. Sometimes, their roles started to play them.

"Oi, Deidara, babe. Tell me about that piece you've been working on lately. What did you call it? Polyester?"

It sounds almost mocking, like sarcasm at its finest. But Deidara's eyes twinkle at the mention of art and he smiles from ear to ear. "Name's still a work in progress, yeah.", he answers, feeling Hidan's gentle grip grow tight around his. "But it's nowhere near complete. It'd be nice if you could tell me what I'm missing, give me some inspiration for that extra razzmatazz, yeah."

"Hell yeah! I'd love to help you with your work that _some_ people don't appreciate enough.", Hidan looks back to Obito with a smug smirk on his face. He's well aware of Deidara's situation with Obito, he finds it hilarious.

Deidara smuggles out a laugh before unlocking his door. With Hidan's hand in his, he leads the others into his home. Inside is warm, so warm that he has to tug off his sweater. But no matter how warm it is, he can never shake off the chills he feels watching Obito and Rin, they always manage to freeze his core.

Watching Obito slowly wrap an arm over Rin's shoulder makes Deidara want to die, and Hidan notices it too. He frowns, trying to distract Deidara from the two with a few movie suggestions, having him choose his favourite. Deidara goes with the second one but his eyes are fixed on Obito, they always are.

That should be him Obito is holding, that should be him Obito likes and that should be him Obito is gazing adoringly at. But Deidara can never hate Obito, the love he has for him runs too deep.


	6. how could i hate her

**"but how could i hate her? she's such an angel. but then again, kinda wish she were dead."**

* * *

Rin is running her fingers through Obito's hair. It makes him feel calm, it's something Deidara wishes he could do. He tries to focus on the movie but keeps stealing glances at Obito. Deidara watches as Obito's eyes flutter shut with a content smile.

Hidan can tell how lovestruck Deidara is, he knows how it feels. How it feels to be neglected and how it feels to be second choice, the emotion is infuriating to deal with. It increasingly grows and eats away at one's heart until the only thing left is the hollow emptiness of jealousy. That jealousy burns skin like a match desperately dying to be lit until it finally flickers out with one last breath, and it's gone. Until nothing remains. It's almost as bad as death.

He nudges Deidara's side, pulling him away from Obito and placing the spotlight on himself instead. Deidara follows and punches Hidan back, his attention no longer on Obito.

With his newfound attention, Hidan tells him his thoughts on the particular scene that's rolling right now. His phrases are along the lines of "lowkey incest" and "time travel is cool" but Deidara immediately stops paying attention when Obito kisses Rin's forehead.

That could be him, and it should be him. If Rin didn't exist, he and Obito could be falling asleep on each other right now. It'd be just the two of them, watching this old 80's movie and cherishing the time they have together. The thought of it makes Deidara smile, but seeing Obito do everything he dreams of with Rin makes him wish she were dead.

Deidara wants to hate Rin. He wants to hate her for having the one person he wants the most. But he can't hate her, she's what makes Obito happy and that's what Deidara values. All he wants is for Obito to be happy, even if it means Deidara has to suffer alone.

That, however, doesn't keep him from kicking them out of his house. He would rather have a movie night where no one is watching the movie than looking at Obito and Rin fall asleep on his couch. Deidara whispers his thoughts to Hidan and together, they usher the half-asleep couple out of his house. Deidara has to admit, he feels guilty but is proud of himself.

"You're strange, y'know.", Hidan says, folding his arms as he leans against the wall. "What the hell was that? All you did was kick them out. No, you didn't even kick, you _guided_ Obito to the door."

"It's better than having them do _that_ in my house, yeah."

Hidan rolls his eyes. "As for Rin, you completely ignored her!", he states, before carefully plucking off an unwanted line of string from his shirt. "I'm not saying she deserves it but coming from you, that was a dick move."

Deidara doesn't answer, he stays at the door and watches as Obito and Rin calmly wander down the street. Obito turns back, giving Deidara a wave before focusing on his partner, missing the frown on the blond's face. Rin is looking up at Obito with those bright brown eyes of hers, gazing into his black ones as she helps zip up his jacket. With her smile, Deidara bets Obito doesn't need a jacket when he has a heater like Rin to keep him warm.

They're holding hands again, they're walking and laughing in melody as if nothing happened. As if Deidara never invited them to his house in the first place. He is glaring daggers into their backs, Rin's specifically, graphically plotting her murder in his mind. But once Hidan wraps an arm around his shoulder, he snaps back to reality, his nerves melting almost instantly.

Deidara looks up, meeting Hidan's gaze before shaking his head, clapping his hands onto his face. "I'm a mess, yeah.", he mutters as he gently swings the door shut. "I'm stupid, so fucking stupid."

Hidan guides him over to the couch, letting Deidara sit down as he buries his face further in his hands, hearing him mumble curses under his breath. Hidan pushes a strand of Deidara's hair behind his ear and the blond lifts his head, frowning slightly as Hidan rubs circles on his back.

"I don't know what to do 'idan."

"Well.. I'm not exactly an expert with this but if you love them, let 'em go, right?"

"That's the problem!", Deidara snaps, and Hidan's hand retreats to the air. "I love him and it's impossible for me to let him go, yeah. He's been with me since day one and I can't imagine living without him, I put my heart into us and he cracked it in two. I don't want to be the third wheeler anymore, I want to be with _him_ , and I just want Rin out of the picture."

"But Obito likes Rin, you know that. The way he looks at her is the same way you look at him, and he only sees you as a friend, his best friend."

"Yeah, and it sucks."

Hidan bites his lower lip, searching through his mental dictionary to find the right words. "I mean.. What's the point of being hung over someone who doesn't appreciate you?", he asks, leaning back in his seat and rests his hand on his lap. "Like hell Deidara, maybe it's time to find someone who actually cares about you."

"You make it sound so easy, yeah. And I wish it were that easy.", he sighs, taking another breath before talking again. "I can't suppress my emotions so easily. I've liked him for five years, and I can't just throw my heart out like that. We had our fair share of moments and I can't let them go, if I did, I'd beco-"

"Deidara."

The mention of his own name startles him, nearly making him jump. "H-hm?"

"Listen, I'm not here to listen to you sulk all day. You like hot chocolate, yeah? Let's go make some, start a movie and then I'll help you with your art. How does that sound?"

Normally, Obito would hear him out and give him advice on what to do. But Hidan isn't Obito, and that's what Deidara likes about him. The way they deal with problems are different, and reflects their personality. Obito, being more logical, would try to solve things rationally whereas Hidan is more carefree and keeps himself occupied as a distraction.

Although he's used to countless years of fixed strategies, Deidara prefers Hidan's techniques more. After all, he can't turn down hot chocolate and a movie.

"That sounds great, yeah."

Hidan beams a smile. "Now there's the Deidara I love.", he says, grabbing the blond's hands and hauls him out of his position. "C'mon, that chocolate isn't going to make itself."

Deidara finds himself smiling too, and strange enough, he's experiencing the same butterflies he feels whenever he's around Obito. But this isn't Obito, this is Hidan, and Hidan may have awakened something in him.


	7. while i die

**"as [he] walks by. what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky. [he's] got you mesmerized while i die."**

* * *

"Oi Hidan, what do you know about murder?"

“A lot. And it depends on how you’re murdering them.”, Hidan starts off, looking clearly interested in the topic. "Say you murdered someone with your bare hands. Make sure the weapon is disposable. Don't leave any trace of DNA behind, that way, they can't track you down. Oh, and make sure you have an alibi and someone to blame."

Deidara nods, although he’s disturbed, he makes a mental note. "Mhm, okay, thanks. Now, we’re going to talk about your English homework and how much you hated it, yeah.”

“Is that your alibi?”, Hidan asks as Deidara shuts his locker closed.

“Yeah, and you’re my witness.”, he answers, watching as Hidan pushes his books into his bag. Deidara watches in distaste as papers crumple under the new weight, eyeing the taller boy from bottom to the top. “You can prove it.”

“Alright.. So, who are you murdering again?”

Deidara’s eyes widen as the people around them take a few cautious steps. He frantically gestures his hands towards the three people standing across the hall, they notice and back away once more.

“Yeah, yeah, I see them. Why are you murdering Rin again?”

“Shh, don’t be so loud, hm!”

“I didn’t think you’d be talking about her.”, Hidan murmurs, playfully rolling his eyes back. “But it’s not my problem, you shouldn’t talk about murder out loud.”

Amused with Deidara’s frustrated reaction, Hidan smiles as they walk down the hall. They collect themselves, Deidara more than Hidan, and they walk to their first class.

“But with that being said, my old man has some scythes stored in the shed.”, he continues and Deidara furrows his eyes, giving Hidan a concerned glance. “Dunno where he got ‘em from or why he has ‘em but if you ever need a murder weapon, you know who to call.”

Deidara swears he saw Hidan wink but shrugs it off. “You want me to call your old man?”

“I want you to call _me_ , but sure, I guess he’d appreciate that.”

“You just want an excuse to talk to me, yeah.”

A grin spreads across Hidan’s face. “Well if that ain’t the truth.”, he confirms and Deidara smiles at the ground.

From across the hall, the two spots Obito and Rin coming from the other side of the hall. Deidara observes as Rin plays with Obito’s fingers, beaming an innocent smile as they walk, their footsteps in sync with each other. He and Obito used to accompany each other to their classes, but now that he has a girlfriend, Deidara was replaced by her. He would be the one making him smile, not Rin, and he misses Obito a bit too much.

“You live nearby, yeah?”, Deidara starts, his eyes still focused on the pair and Hidan gives him a firm nod. “Great, I think I’m going to be needing your father’s scythe.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Dei.”

As the lovers walk by, Deidara makes a noble attempt to look directly at Obito as he passes them. But Obito doesn’t look back or even notice him, he smiles at his girlfriend instead and Deidara holds his gaze. Hidan notices - how could he not? - and frowns.

Obito, Obito, Obito.

It's always about Obito Uchiha. Hidan can’t put his finger on it, but there’s something swooning about Obito that makes everyone weak in their knees. With dashing looks and a thoughtful personality, it’s no wonder he seized the attention of everyone around him. Including Deidara. Hidan is well aware of how much Deidara likes him, after all, Obito is the reason why he and Deidara are friends. As Deidara’s blue eyes follow Obito around, a pair of purple follow Deidara.

As if it were on cue, the first bell goes off and brings Hidan out of his wandering thoughts. He continues to walk with Deidara, accompanying him even though his class is on the other side of the school. Not that it matters, he’s always late and completely hopeless when it comes to Deidara. Hidan wishes Obito could understand what he sees in Deidara, maybe Deidara would quit complaining about him. But if Obito did, then Hidan wouldn’t be able to have Dei to himself.

It’s conflicting. Hidan wants the best for Deidara but yet, he wants him to be his. He’s in the exact same position Deidara is in and it’s frustrating, infuriating even. He has to play the role of Deidara’s best friend, listen to him complain about Obito and cheer him up, all while burying his true feelings for him.

“I’ll see you after school, yeah?”

Hidan nods. The second bell chimes through the hall as some students quickly scatter to their classroom. Hidan beams a sad smile, watching as Deidara mirrors a cheerful one.

“Yeah, I’ll see you, blondie.”


	8. half as pretty

**"why would you ever kiss me? i'm not even half as pretty."**

* * *

"Y'know, Dei, I've always wondered how you were able to make your clay explode."

"Really?", Deidara raises a brow, fidgeting with the plaster in his hands as his head perks up. “You’re interested? Like, genuinely interested?”

"Well, duh, why wouldn’t I be?”

Hidan watches as Deidara's thumbs dig deep into the clay. They leave gentle fingerprints, resting on a small bump before glancing over to Hidan.

"It's surprising. It's not every day someone asks me about my interests, yeah."

"Well, they should, you're an amazing artist, Dei. It’s natural for me to wonder what you added to make your clay go _boom_."

Hidan mimics an explosion with his hands, gaining a quiet giggle from Deidara. He smiles at his praise, setting his mould aside on the bench before readjusting his position, now fully facing Hidan.

“So, what kind of chemicals did you mix in?”

"There weren't any chemicals involved in the making, yeah.", Deidara starts. "Clay explodes when it's heated at a certain temperature. It's something about moisture or steam applying pressure on it, causing some sort of reaction that lets it explode, yeah. Simple, right?"

"You're kidding, there has to be more to it."

"There probably is, not that it matters though. An artist never reveals their secrets."

"Since when did that saying include artists?"

"Since now, yeah."

Hidan smiles, shaking his head as Deidara picks up his clay, beginning to play with it once more. Hidan wonders if Deidara always carries clay with him. He normally spots him playing with it when he's stressed or when he's trying to come up with new ideas for a sculpture. Or for when he’s trying to stray his mind away from Obito.

“One day, I’ll make it big, yeah.”, Deidara rams his fingers through the clay, creating an open entrance before squishing and piling it back together. “One day, I’ll get the recognition I deserve. My work will be hung up in galleries for the world to see, hm."

"Mhm hmm - you sure you won't get all money greedy?", Hidan asks, earning a light eye roll from the blond. “I mean, fame does some crazy shit to your brain.”

Deidara scoffs. "Money isn't what I’m after, you of all people should know that, yeah. It's more of seeing that satisfied reaction on someone's face, it means they truly enjoy the piece I created and that they're interested in it. Kind of how Taro Okamoto inspired me to become an artist, you can say it was like love at first sight. What's the point of creating art if you're only in for the money, hm? It's the inspiration that drives someone to create and express, yeah."

"I get what you mean. But say that doesn't work out for you, then what would you do?"

Deidara pauses to think, slowing his movement as he tries to collect the right words. Hidan keeps his gaze fixed on the blond, he finds it cute when Deidara is lost in thought. He tends to bite down on his lower lip, his eyes shift to the left and his chin tilts towards the sky. A beautiful sign of intelligence. 

"I never thought of pursuing anything asides art, it's my go-to career, yeah.", he answers and Hidan shifts closer to him, continuing to listen attentively. "I guess if that doesn't work out then I'd open my own business where, you know, I’d sell my art. Maybe take commissions too, hm.”

Hidan hums, giving a simple smile.

“That sounds nice. I like the sound of that, you’re in control of your own life and there’s nothing better than that.”

Everything seems peaceful between the two, Obito hasn’t been mentioned at all and Hidan wishes it could stay that way. The last time Deidara brought up Obito was three days ago, something about him taking Rin out on a date and how perfect his night was. Obito goes to Deidara to talk about his experience, he could go on for days and describe his flawless night in detail. Deidara couldn’t help but envy Rin, he always has, and the way Obito described how heavenly she looked made Deidara fall deeper into jealousy.

Deidara can see it in his eyes. The way Obito’s face lights up, the way the ends of his lips twitch upwards and the way he looks at her. It's the same way Deidara looks at him, except Rin is looking back at Obito, leaving Deidara alone in the dust. Obito is madly in love with Rin, it’s obvious. She’s everything Deidara wants to be, he sold his black and white soul to Obito, only to have him fall for someone full of colour.

“This is going to sound stupid, yeah, but do you think Obito sees Rin as art?”

Maybe Hidan spoke too soon.

“It depends on how we’re defining art.”, he says with a shrug. How would he know? He’s not Obito, he wishes he could be so Deidara would like him, and nor is he deeply infatuated with Rin.

“It's like.. It's like art as in someone being a masterpiece, yeah.”, Deidara clarifies as he puts his clay into his bag. He swiftly shoves his hands into jean pockets, letting his legs hang as they sway up and down in the cool Spring breeze. "Calling someone a masterpiece means they're perfect, even if they're ripped at every edge, yeah. It makes them flawless, it makes them beautiful. No one wants to create, or look, at art that isn't pleasing to the eye."

Hidan knits his brows together, his brain attempting to catch onto what Deidara is saying. He doesn't answer, and Deidara accepts his silence as a sign to continue his train of thought.

"What I'm tryin' to get at is Rin is art. She's a masterpiece and Obito has eyes only for her, yeah. She's pretty, she's the one he'd kiss.. So what does that make me, hm?", Deidara continues, allowing a frown to fall upon his face. "I'm nowhere close to art. I'm just a friend, his best friend, but what kind of best friend would they be if he leaves you crying after a performance, yeah? He's always focused on Rin. She took so much away from me that it makes it difficult for me to find anything special in myself. But I'd never tell him that, she makes him happy and I just want him to be happy, hm.."

Hidan grimaces, watching as Deidara's fingers delicately crawl out of his pockets, hesitantly picking at the hem of his shirt. Hidan sucks in the air, debating on what he should do and what he should say.

"If Obito has done nothing but treat you like shit, why stay with him? I mean, he _clearly_ has his priorities set."

"I told you before Hidan, it's hard to let go but I'm trying, yeah. Even if he already threw away what we had.", Deidara's voice trails off, muttering the last half quietly so Hidan wouldn't hear. "But I understand why he would choose Rin. I can't put it in words, hm, it's just.. She's a high school sweetheart, of course he'd chase after someone like her, yeah."

"Don't say that Dei, you're hella likeable.", Hidan swings an arm over Deidara's shoulder, pulling him close for comfort.

"You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have stuck around for so long.", Hidan admits and Deidara's eyes widen, quickly glancing up. Hidan takes a sturdy breath, feeling his heart beat out of his chest. This is perfect timing. "I think you're phenomenal, Deidara. You're insanely talented. When I first saw you on stage last year, your work really spoke to me and I knew I had to be friends with you. I guess a miracle happened last December, and, well, I ended up liking you more than I thought."

Deidara feels time freeze before his eyes, it feels as if the world suddenly lost its colour and Hidan is the rainbow in front of him. Like broken puzzle pieces, memories and moments begin to come together, unravelling the truth.

"Your art is beautiful, and as cheesy as it sounds, you're just as beautiful. Obito doesn't see what I see so fuck him, his loss. You may not be a masterpiece in his eyes, but you are in mine."

Hidan feels the weight rise from his shoulders, and a fresh wave of relief washes over his body. Letting all that out of his system makes him feel satisfied, all Hidan needs now is a response.

"I didn't think you'd be a romantic, yeah. That was corny as hell.", is what clears the silence between them, Hidan furrows his eyes but as Deidara's smile widens, he doesn't feel the need to be mad. "I'm speechless, really am, and I don't want to turn you down. I feel the same way, I know I do, I just think my leftover feelings for Obito are stopping me from realizing it."

"Well, at least you're self-aware.", Hidan states, standing up from the bench. Deidara follows, dusting his pants and they stand in silence for a moment, admiring each other's presence.

"I'm grateful for you 'idan, yeah. I can't really return your feelings yet, but all I can say right is thanks for being there for me."

A pair of cold hands slip into Hidan's, icy fingers wrapping around his warm ones as they lock in his welcoming hold. Hidan gives them a squeeze, looking down as Deidara squeezes back tightly with a lingering smile.

Starting today, Hidan isn't going to let go of him ever again.


	9. [his] sweater

Deidara closes his eyes as he brings his presentation to a close. The events of two years flash through his head, and he fights to push them away. What they had is in the past now. Over the years, Deidara grew to understand how foolish he was. Obito is never going to be interested in him, so he moved on and found someone who genuinely was there for him. Moving on took some time, but he's glad he had support.

Shaking his head, Deidara takes in the applause, letting his artwork hang on the wall and steps back to where Hidan is sipping his coffee. Hidan is supportive of his boyfriend, he always accompanies the blond whenever he exhibits his art. He can't afford to miss any of his shows.

"I don't think you're meant to drink up here, yeah."

Hidan lowers his hand, letting his empty one sway by his side. "We're at a coffee shop, Dei. Why wouldn't I drink up here?", he answers with an amused smirk.

Deidara lets out a laugh, making Hidan chuckle too before hurrying off to let the next artist perform. If he can recall properly, he believes their name is Sasori.

Settling back at their designated round table, Hidan takes a seat and places his cup on the wooden etched surface. Deidara takes the chair in front of him, taking a quick glimpse back at his creation before focusing on Hidan.

"You were amazing up there, you definitely blew everyone away with your work.", Hidan compliments, earning his favourite smile from the artist. "I bet no one can top your piece. I even heard some kid ask if it was on sale so they could hang it in their room. They love you, Dei."

Deidara drags the cup across the table, taking a small sip. "You're really feeding my ego right now, 'idan. Not that I'm complaining, I love it.", he murmurs, words caught between the odd stingy taste of peppermint coffee. "Hate to disappoint the kid but it's not for sale, it's more of a gift for the coffee shop for their fourth year anniversary, yeah. Guess they could always come back and look at it from there though."

"I'll be honest, I was holding myself back from promoting your shop to 'em. I mean, if they're interested, might as well tell them who you are and where they can buy your work."

Deidara scoffs lightly, letting a grin play on his face. "Guess it's too late for that, yeah."

Hidan leans back in his chair, Deidara slides their drink across the countertop and Hidan cups it in his hands, thanking him silently with a nod.

"Deidara! Deidara, right?"

Confused, Deidara turns around to face a soft-eyed girl with an origami flower swept up near the side of her hair.

"Hi, I'm Konan. You left your sweater back there."

Konan passes Deidara a violet purple heap. It reminds Deidara of something lavender and citrus-scented. Deidara narrows his eyes, doing a double-take before exchanging glances with Hidan.

"That's not mine, yeah.", Deidara points out, frowning at the fabric. He's already wearing Hidan's vanilla scented sweater.

"Oh.", is all that manages to come out of Konan's mouth. "He told me it belonged to you."

Deidara's eyes follow Konan's, wandering down to the boy standing at the coffee shop door. For harsh December weather, he isn't wearing a sweater. Deidara grits his teeth and pushes the purple sweater back to Konan.

"Wait - Are you okay?"

Konan watches as Deidara gets out of his seat, moving past her. Hidan gives her an apologetic look before standing up, reaching out to rest a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry about me Hidan, I've got this."

The blond gives him a reassuring nod and Hidan removes his touch, letting Deidara walk free.

Konan clutches onto the fabric, holding it close to her chest. "Did.. Did I do something wrong?"

Hidan shakes his head. "You did nothing wrong.", he comforts, folding his arms across his body. "Let's just say Dei and him have some catching up to do."

The two stand silently as Deidara stops in front of his best friend. Old best friend. First love. Old love. Deidara wants to be mad, he really does but the look on Obito's face makes it impossible.

It reminds him of December 3rd, 2011. Except Obito is looking at him and nobody else.


	10. polyester

**"[he] gave [you] [his] sweater, it's just polyester. but you like [him] better. i wish i were-"**

* * *

"What are you.. What are you doing here?"

Obito tilts his head at an angle. Although his forest green scarf is covering the bottom half of his face, Deidara easily knows he's smiling. But his mind jumps back to Obito’s citrus-scented sweater and why he had Konan bring it to him. It makes Deidara wonder why Obito couldn’t walk up and greet him like a normal person.

"Don't you remember? I told you I'd never miss a performance.", Obito steps forward, taking his hands out of his pockets and reveals his gloved hands. His answer makes Deidara smile. Obito eyes the blond, smiling slightly at his clothes and how it looks he hasn’t changed at all. "Nice sweater."

"Thanks. It's Hidan's, yeah."

"Oh. Cool.", Obito says, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He looks over to Hidan, giving him a forced wave before focusing on Deidara again. “So. You guys are together.”

His statement comes out like a question with Obito’s voice quavering slightly at the end, sounding almost disapproving. Deidara frowns. It’s forced conversation, he can tell. They used to be able to talk about everything but now, they’ve become nothing. What they had are now empty shells, that layer cracked and transformed them into someone new. 

“Yeah, hm. We’ve been together since 2012.”, Deidara says, Obito furrows his eyes and grimaces. Before he could say anything more, Deidara changes the subject. "How'd you know I was here, yeah?"

"I kinda figured out on my own.", Obito admits, scratching the back of his neck. "I asked Rin if we could make a pit stop, just so I could see you. It's.. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Rin Nohara. That's another name Deidara hasn't heard of in two years. He smiles at the ground, he's glad to hear that she and Obito lasted strong. Before he would've wished he could kill Rin with his bare hands but now, he doesn't feel that kind of hatred towards her anymore. 

"Y-yeah, it really has..", Deidara mutters, eyes darting the ground as his hands fall into his pockets. "So, speaking of Rin, where is she?"

Obito gestures to the window, pointing at the car parked outside the coffee shop. Deidara tilts his head, catching a glimpse of Rin's blurry figure through the glass.

"In the car.", he answers with a lopsided smile. "I told her to wait there so it'd be just the two of us, you know, just like how it used to be.. I figured we could talk, even if it’s for a minute or two."

Hallow eyes and sunken cheekbones. Nothing else could describe Obito's appearance. He still has those bright eyes and the smile Deidara used to obsess over. Obito has grown more mature, but he's still the same person Deidara remembers him as. And even though Deidara has moved on, he would always care about Obito. It's a habit.

"I know it's more than that, yeah, I'm not an idiot. What's wrong, Obito?"

There's a slight pause of hesitation, and the awkward tension dances around the two. Obito shrugs before answering, "I missed you?"

Deidara feels his body stiffen up.

“You missed me? Are you telling or asking me, hm?”

The comment catches Obito off guard. The Deidara he knows is reserved and not blunt in the slightest. Maybe he has changed.

“I missed you.”, Obito insists.

"You're not allowed to miss me."

"I'm sorry - What?"

"You can't.", Deidara sighs in frustration, taking another step back, trying to maintain his voice as low as possible. "You can't just _leave me_ and then come back whenever you want, hm. That's not okay. I was fine, after a while, and I found someone who made me feel better."

Obito picks at his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Dei."

"Don't _'Dei'_ me. Sorry isn't enough, yeah.", Deidara snaps, but he can't be mad. He can never be mad at Obito. "But you didn't even care. After _Rin_ came into your life, you left me alone. I ran off stage crying, and you didn't even check on me. What kind of best friend were you?"

Obito takes a moment to process Deidara's words. He shakes his head, eyes darting the ground.

"I know, I was the worst and I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you're sorry, and I hate myself for believing you. We can't just go back to normal, hm. We should..", Deidara pauses to catch his breath. "We should - no - we need to start over, yeah."

"Start over?"

"Or at least fix everything, hm."

Obito nods as he slowly opens his arms, inviting Deidara in for a hug. Without hesitation, he walks into Obito's embrace. Deidara sighs and hugs him tight. It feels like year two all over again.

“I’m still frustrated with you, yeah.”

“I know.”

“And I can’t forgive you yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. But you’ll forever be my best friend, Tobi.”

The old nickname sparks something within Obito, making him smile and hug Deidara even tighter.

“And you’ll forever be mine, Dei.”

Hidan makes his way over, Obito's purple sweater in hand and the other with his coffee.

"Glad to see you guys made up.", he says as the two pull away from each other's hold. Obito watches Hidan’s every movement with narrowed eyes, stalking him slowly and Hidan stares back. He wonders what his problem is. "Here’s your sweater, Konan told me to give it back to you.”

Obito’s expression softens, accepting the fabric as he undoes his coat, tugging his sweater over his head. “Thanks.”, he mutters and adjusts the hems of his sleeve, pulling down on his arm before slipping his winter coat back on, fixing his scarf. "I should go now, I don't want to keep Rin waiting."

“Yeah, okay. It was nice seeing you, hm."

Obito nods. "You too.", he says, giving the two a genuine smile. He turns away, heading towards the door before pausing, craning his head. "Hey, Hidan. Take care of Dei for me."

Hidan returns the smile, answering with, “Will do.”

And just like that, Obito walks out of the coffee shop and to where his car is parked. Back then, Deidara would watch Obito drive off with Rin with a sad pout, envying her even more. But that’s in the past, he doesn’t like Obito anymore and Obito never had his eyes on Deidara in the first place.

Instead, Deidara faces Hidan and takes his hand, smiling at how they fit like puzzle pieces. With Hidan’s hand in his, he pulls him out of the shop and into the December snow, strolling down the sidewalk.

It’s silent as they watch the snowfall. Out of habit, Deidara closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out, trying to catch the snowflakes. Hidan smiles in awe at how pretty his boyfriend is, wondering how lucky he is to end up with someone like Deidara.

“I’ve always liked the snow.”

“Really? Why?”

“‘Cause it’s pretty, yeah. I like to think it gives the world a bit more colour.”, Deidara explains as a few snowflakes land on top of Hidan’s hair, watching as it casually rests and melts away. “And it gives me an excuse to wear your sweater, yeah.”

“It might as well be yours since you wear it so much.", Hidan teases. “You know what? Keep it, it looks better on you anyway.”

Deidara's eyes widen, gazing down at his clothes as a soft smile takes his face.

"Thanks Hidan, yeah."

He squeezes Hidan’s hand tight, and Hidan squeezes back. It's a small thing they do to reassure each other, _their_ thing.

This time, Deidara knows no one will be taking away his sweater - Hidan’s sweater - _their_ sweater away from him.


End file.
